En la Oscuridad
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: "Agradece que sea de noche. De noche todos los hombres son iguales. Los de ojos de oro y los de ojos rojos. Incluso los de ojos que ya no ven nada" La imagen de la cubierta no es mía, la encontré en Pinterest.


**Éste fic ocurre durante los días que Mustang permanece ciego en el hospital. El tema está ya muy trillado, lo sé, pero me apetecía escribir.**

 **Se recomienda escuchar "Nocturne of Amestris -Duet-" de Akira Senju mientras se lee.**

 **Bienvenidos, soy Drake Rhapsody y os presento:**

 **En la Oscuridad**

Agradece que sea de noche.

De noche todos los hombres son iguales. Los de ojos de oro y los de ojos rojos. Incluso los de ojos que ya no ven nada.

Sus pupilas descoloridas fijan la vista en el techo.

¿Por qué el techo?

Porque no hay nada que ver en el techo. Nada que pueda echar de menos.

Hace un rato que el médico se ha marchado tras cambiar el vendaje de sus manos y el cuello de su teniente. Hace un rato que la medicación ha empezado a hacer efecto y ya no siente apenas dolor.

Hace un rato que lo único que se oye en la habitación es la tranquila respiración procedente de la cama de al lado. Hace un rato que su suave compás parece convertirse en un reloj que transforma los ratos en minutos y segundos.

El tiempo parece más consistente y la oscuridad más ilusoria.

Cierra los ojos.

La misma oscuridad le recibe tras sus párpados, pero ahora puede fingir que no es así.

Le duelen las manos, aunque no tanto como esa misma mañana. Trata de imaginárselas, pero nunca ha sido muy bueno imaginando. ¿Qué aspecto tendrán completamente vendadas? ¿Seguirán siendo blancas las sábanas del hospital? ¿De qué color era la puerta? ¿Cómo era la cara del médico?

Gira un poco la cabeza, hacia donde oye la lenta respiración, y trata de imaginar lo que ya no puede ver.

¿Estará dormida de verdad? ¿Llevará uno de esos pijamas horribles de los hospitales? ¿Cómo está? ¿Habrá recuperado algo de color o seguirá igual de pálida que la última vez que la vio?

Trata de imaginar una cascada de pelo rubio sobre la almohada, pero no puede: una y otra vez lo que hay debajo es el fuerte brillo escarlata de un charco de sangre, y una y otra vez no tiene más remedio que volver a abrir los ojos y clavarlos en el techo, tratando de disipar la oscuridad y ver aunque sea un mínimo de luz.

¿Cómo será la habitación en la que está? ¿Tiene cortinas la ventana? ¿Habrá algún cuadro en la pared?

¿Cómo está _ella_?

Vuelve a girar la cabeza al oír un leve crujido procedente de la cama que hay junto a la suya. ¿Se ha levantado o sólo se ha movido? ¿Le estará mirando? ¿Lleva el pelo suelto o…?

Vuelve a mirar al techo, apretando los párpados con todas sus fuerzas para alejar la imagen de sus retinas inútiles. Sin embargo, sus ojos muertos se resisten a olvidar, como si la única misión que les quedase en el mundo fuera la de llenar su cabeza con las últimas imágenes que vieron.

Abre los ojos y allí está su teniente, tirada en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Los vuelve a cerrar y ve el círculo de transmutación bajo ella. Gira la cabeza hacia ambos lados, como un desesperado, y ve cómo el brillo de esos ojos tan agudos se extingue poco a poco.

Abre los ojos y sólo le recibe la oscuridad. De pronto ya no puede respirar. Sus ojos están ciegos al mundo, pero al mismo tiempo no dejan de torturarle con esas últimas imágenes.

Su teniente en el suelo.

Su teniente desangrándose.

Su teniente con los ojos cerrados, muriendo entre sus brazos.

El aire se le escapa tan rápido que tiene que incorporarse de golpe. Su propia respiración acelerada ahoga cualquier otro sonido.

Por eso, cuando una mano roza su mejilla, su primer impulso es apartarse mirando hacia todas partes, olvidando que no ve.

Siente hundirse un poco el colchón. Los muelles crujen levemente.

Despacio, extiende la mano, tanteando sobre las sábanas hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rozan algo que no estaba allí segundos antes.

No gira la cabeza. Ya sabe que está allí, junto a él. Tampoco tiene sentido mirarla si no puede verla.

–Teniente… –llama, pero no obtiene más que silencio.

La mano que descansa sobre el colchón se desliza un poco más, rozando con las yemas de los dedos una tela áspera, como la que él mismo lleva puesta. No sabe qué parte de ella está tocando. No lo haría de poder verla. Así que estira un poco más el brazo, dejando que la palma de la mano reconozca la forma curva de una rodilla.

–Teniente –vuelve a llamar.

–Tiene que descansar, Coronel –responde ella en la oscuridad, y una mano se apoya en su clavícula, empujándole con cuidado hacia atrás.

Tan pronto como su espalda toca las almohadas, las imágenes reaparecen, y vuelve a incorporarse bruscamente, apartando la mano. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos, mirando hacia donde se supone que está su regazo.

–¿Coronel?

–No quiero dormir –replica. Siente cómo le tiemblan las manos, pero no puede apretarlas para hacer que se queden quietas.

Ella se queda callada.

No pregunta, no dice nada.

Y él sigue temblando como un niño.

–Teniente –llama por tercera vez.

–Estoy aquí.

Abre los ojos, y hunde la mirada en la oscuridad, aun sabiendo que allí no puede encontrarla.

–¿Dónde?

En medio de la oscuridad, una mano se desliza despacio en la suya, apenas rozando la palma herida, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. El reloj de su propia respiración se detiene un instante.

Ese es el tiempo que tardan sus dedos adormilados y doloridos en cerrarse lentamente, aceptando la mano ajena en la suya propia.

–¿Cómo…?

¿ _Cómo estás?_ quiere preguntarle. _¿Cómo está tu cuello?_

–¿Cómo es la habitación?

–Es pequeña y cuadrada –llega la respuesta –. Su cama y la mía están separadas por una mesita de madera de color verde claro. Las sábanas son blancas. Ahora está todo oscuro, pero cuando salga el sol se podrán ver la calle desde la ventana.

La yema de un pulgar acaricia suavemente el suyo. Sus manos han dejado de temblar, pero aún le cuesta respirar.

–Y… ¿cómo es?

El movimiento de su pulgar se detiene.

–¿Coronel?

–La calle. ¿Cómo es?

Oye una tenue risa, tan leve como el soplo que apaga una vela. El pulgar vuelve a moverse y el peso de su teniente cambia de lugar sobre la cama, más cerca de él.

–Es la de siempre, Coronel. Seguro que la recuerda.

Lo único que recuerda en ese momento es el suelo de piedra bajo un charco de sangre, bajo un cabello rubio.

–¿Dónde estás? –vuelve a preguntar.

La mano que sostiene la suya aprieta ligeramente, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

–No me he movido, Coronel. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

–Ya te lo dije una vez –confiesa en silencio –. No puedo perderte.

Silencio.

No puede ver su rostro. Ni su expresión. Los dedos entrelazados con los suyos se mueven, y por un momento teme que le suelte y le deje solo en la oscuridad.

Pero no ocurre así.

La mano de Riza guía la suya hacia arriba, despacio, procurando no hacerle daño. Sus dedos sienten un tacto áspero, como el que rodea las heridas en sus palmas.

–Estoy viva –dice ella, y él siente cómo vibra su garganta bajo sus yemas.

Despacio, muy despacio, su mano lee los trazos de las vendas sobre su cuello y los persigue hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Las yemas de los dedos toman el control sobre sus ojos vacíos. Las visiones de sangre y muerte son reemplazadas por la curva de su barbilla, la suavidad de su piel, la elevación de sus pómulos, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos…

Despacio, muy despacio, la mano de Roy encuentra el camino hacia la nuca cubierta por una cascada de pelo que imagina que sigue siendo dorado. Cierra los ojos que ya no sirven para nada y la atrae hacia sí, lentamente, tratando de adivinar el camino en medio de la oscuridad.

Y, de pronto, el pelo de Riza se desliza entre sus dedos al tiempo que unos labios sellan los suyos.

El tiempo se detiene, pues ambos dejan por un instante de respirar.

Riza es la primera en retirarse, pero no demasiado: aún siente su aliento en la piel, mientras la boca que acaba de anticiparse a sus movimientos se desliza hasta su oído:

–Perdóname –dice ella –, pero ibas demasiado despacio.

Roy toma su rostro entre las manos y, aún a oscuras, encuentra el camino de vuelta.

Una y otra vez.

Hasta que su reloj de plata es el único capaz de medir el tiempo.

Y en la oscuridad, ambos dejan de ser Coronel y Teniente para ser simplemente Roy y Riza.

Ya basta de títulos por una noche.


End file.
